1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder and, more particularly, to an improved sliding hanging file folder having side members retractably disposed thereto so as to be hung on two rods in a drawer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Some conventional file folders has two protrusions extending laterally from two opposite sides thereof so as to be hung on two rods longitudinally disposed in a drawer so that a secretary may slidably shift the folders along the two rods and easily pick the folder he/she wants. However, the protrusions are fixedly disposed to the folders and which occupy too much space when the folders are used out of the drawer. Furthermore, the protrusions could interference papers or documents on a desk unintentionally and/or scrape an upper surface of the desk because the users are not used to use a file folder having two protrusions on desks. Therefore, the conventional file folders having two protrusions can only be used in drawers.
The present invention intends to provide an improved file folder having two side members retractably disposed thereto so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.